Brothers Bond
by MysticVeil
Summary: Donald Scripps cared about James Lockwood a great deal. They were two brothers, not in flesh but shared a bond that only brothers could have. Now one may be gone, but the bond will stay forever.


_Despite knowing, along with Wittgenstein, that the world is everything that is the case, Lieutenant James Lockwood of the First Battalion York and Lancaster Regiment, is wounded by friendly fire and dies on his way to hospital. He is 28…._

The blank page was beckoning for me to write something, anything. No words came to my mind, no ideas. The only thing that filled my mind was thoughts of him.

There was nothing romantic between me and James, nothing at all. There was nothing romantic between me and any other boy, just ask Elizabeth. But James was different from all of us. He was more… rebellious, for lack of better words. When he told me he was going into the army, I didn't think much of it. Plenty of people went into the army and came home safe and sound, why should he be any different? I guess life doesn't always agree with that analogy.

I remember the night vividly_. It was late, maybe 2am. Elizabeth was tired, so she decided to stay the night. We were both asleep when the phone rang. Elizabeth grumbled and kicked me, so I answered the bloody thing. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey, Scripps." It was Dakin. _

"_What is it? It better be fucking important to wake me up-"_

"_It's Lockwood. He's gone…" That woke me up. I became speechless and frozen. I couldn't say anything, or even move. _

"_Scripps? Donald? Hello?" Dakin's voice sounded distant. The phone slipped out of my hand and landed on the floor with a loud clatter. Elizabeth had woken up and crawled over to me. _

"_Are you ok, sweetie? Look at me, love." She said and shook my arm. But I still couldn't move. Elizabeth took the phone and I heard her talking to Dakin. _

_I slipped off the bed and slumped on the floor, my head in my hands. I hadn't spoken to James in a while. Now I will never be able to tell him that I was planning to propose to Elizabeth, I will never be able to hear him joke and hear his laugh, his loud laugh that could make even that saddest person smile and laugh themselves. _

_Elizabeth had hung up the phone and was now sitting next to me on the floor. I looked at her, she didn't say anything, only put her arm around me and I rested my head on her chest. Her long hair and slipped off her shoulders and was now draping across my neck and face. It smelled good, like green apples. Actually, when James met Elizabeth, he fell in love with her. Not in a romantic way but like a love between a big brother and little sister. He was so much taller than her, I was too, and he would always be teasing her and she would return it. She often told me about how she loved him like a brother. _

_I felt a drop of wet on my cheek and looked up to see Elizabeth crying. Soon I was too. We both loved James Lockwood. But he and I had a bond no one could break. We were brothers. We always will be. All of us are; Dakin, Posner, Akthar, Crowther, Rudge, Timms, and of course, Lockwood and Scripps. We faced puberty, growing up and all the weird things you can think of together. The bond we have is unbreakable. _

They wanted me to write a more personal article. They said I didn't include enough of myself in my other articles. They said it seemed uncaring. What if I didn't want people to know about me? What if I didn't want people to know the pain I am going through? Then I decide what to do. I grab another sheet of paper, this one is completely blank, no lines to be seen. I am not writing an article, I don't know what I am writing. But I just need to write. I grab my pen, and begin writing down the words that finally come to my head.

_Pain is hard to deal with. Everyone has experienced it differently. For some it is physical, others emotional. For some it is both. I find the worst type of pain is emotional. Losing someone close to you is the hardest thing that will ever happen to you. It has happened to me. I do not wish it on anyone. I lost a close friend. A brother who I have known for a very long time…._

And the story unravels.

_**My newest love is History Boys, escpecially Scripps and Lockwood :3 I hope you enjoyed reading! Please leave a review :)**_


End file.
